The Ken Project
by Pyjamas
Summary: A collection of drabbles, a hundred words each, based around Ken.
1. 2AM

**Title: **The Ken Project  
**Chapter title: **2AM  
**Collective disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.  
**Notes: **LoveSovereign is doing 64 Ken-based one-shots (read them, she's very talented), and kindly said I could do the prompts with her. Mine will be 100 words each, no more, no less. Enjoy.

* * *

Ken doesn't sleep. He can't defend himself while he sleeps. 

He didn't do it.

Headlights blind him and he knows what's coming. Trying to stop it doesn't make a difference; his feet are rooted to the tarmac. His mouth is open but he can't scream. Where is his mother?

The roar is close now. Too close, too soon, too late. He never wanted this. His words were empty, his wish ungrounded. The Lady is so cruel to make him see this, hear it. Again.

Tyres are screeching now, and the sickening thud stirs him. He slept until 2AM.

No more.


	2. Metaphor

**Chapter title:** Metaphor  
**Notes: **I really like this one.

* * *

At the end of existence are stars. From millions of miles away people can still see them sparkling, outshining the less important pieces of rock and dirt without even trying. Beautiful, and nobody will ever be able to touch them.

Like Ken.

But stars don't last forever. After they've been at their biggest and brightest, they weigh themselves down. Become small, tiny, insignificant. Sometimes they collapse into themselves so quickly that they explode, scattering their lifetime's achievements in a single unsound blast. They disappear, with everybody watching about ten million years too late and unable to help.

Like Ken will.


	3. Sky

**Chapter title: **Sky  
**Notes: **Cheer me up please.

* * *

His brother had been up there, in the sky. He held his place effortlessly among the higher beings, and could do anything. He made the sun shine so Ken could play outside; he made the rain pour so Ken could splash in puddles. He twisted the clouds into pictures with bare hands, and Ken always saw something new in them. But he never lifted Ken up to touch the horizon himself; that was only for the greatest. 

Now he's a God etched beyond the boundaries of the naked eye, and Ken is the one running his fingers through the sky.


	4. Lost Scene

**Chapter title: **Lost Scene  
**Notes: **None. Enjoy.

* * *

Why can't Ken remember it?

He should be able to. He can remember enough to know that it was important, but not enough to know why.

Sand, he can remember sand. Sand in his hair and in his eyes and in his mouth, stealing his ability to cry out.

Did he need to cry out?

Then there was someone else but he can't remember who. He doesn't know where they were or why they were there, but it was so important. He needs to remember.

But all he can recall now is a pain in his neck and a time-warp.


	5. Degrees

**Chapter title:** Degrees  
**Notes:** I wanted to write more, but then I reached my word limit.

* * *

Ken's never felt, as far back as he can tell. He's been like a shell, and he doesn't care about describing himself as one. His fame never made him happy, the way he made his parents worry never made him feel remorse. He didn't feel pain when Takeru beat him to a pulp, and he didn't feel the cold. 

But now Daisuke, with his open displays of generosity and friendship towards Ken, has tilted the world on its axis and Ken is surprised to find the chill snapping at him and making the hairs on his arms stand on end.


	6. Seize The Day

**Chapter title: **Seize the Day  
**Notes: **I've got a massive spot by my lip. It's nasty.

* * *

He knew what he wanted, and he went for it. He should have felt guilty, but he didn't. Not once. However terrible and spiteful it was for him to want something so wrong. So wrong, so cruel. 

It wasn't his place to want someone to disappear. But he wanted it anyway. The accident smashed up everyone else's lives; it filled the gap in his.

He took charge. He replaced Osamu's footprints with even larger ones. He excelled in everything he did, pushed himself to the limits of his being.

And they flocked to him, just like he wanted them to.


	7. Opposite

**Chapter title: **Opposite  
**Notes: **A bit of Kenkari at the end of this one.

* * *

It was a whim, nothing more. Ken had simply wondered where he would end up if he walked in the opposite direction to the one the usually took home.

He was trying to rediscover himself; how was he supposed to do that if he didn't throw himself into the unknown sometimes?

The streets grew emptier instead of busier, quieter instead of louder. An unnerving change to the norm; he'd have turned back any other time. But he kept going.

Then he saw a girl, the most beautiful creature, pointing a camera at the tangerine sky. What did he do then?


	8. Passions Run

**Chapter title: **Passions Run  
**Notes: **Daiken in this one.

* * *

Was it an accident? You can't quite tell. The foot wasn't there a second ago.

"Daisuke! Lemme up!"

But he doesn't move and neither do you. Instead he grinds his hips against yours, mercilessly, forgetting that you're both in a crowded room at a party.

This is what happens when you let yourself go.

You can smell the alcohol on his breath – or is it on your own? – as he kisses you. His tongue is down your throat and his hands work on your belt. His hips never stop pushing.

It can't be helped. Forget the party; this is passion.


End file.
